Let Go SasuSaku
by Sparkeliscious
Summary: This is my first fanfic so i hope you like it Sasu/Saku   DIS-CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Let Go**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura was running through the forest to get away from the ninjas. After about ten minutes of running, Sakura thought she was clear of them, when she turned around, she smacked into Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke?" she stammered.

"Hello, my little cherry blossom" Sasuke smirked.

"What a-are y-you doing h-" she couldn't finish because Sasuke put a cloth against her face. Sakura looked up at Sasuke as her world went black. When she woke up, she was lying on a silk covered bed, it had the Uchiha symbol on it. Sakura looked around the room and saw a mini fridge and bar (its my story so get over it), a desk top PC and a T.V. Her head whipped round to see Kabato, standing in the door smirking at her, Sakura heard footsteps, she got up to see who it was only to back against the wall. Sakura saw her worst nightmare unfold in front of her very eyes. Sasuke walked through the door and smirked at her. Sakura felt her heart stop as she looked upon her old team mate, Sasuke said something to Kabato that made him leave. Sasuke shut and locked the door behind him, never once taking his eyes off Sakura.

"Long time no see Sakura, it looks as if you have grown up in the time I have been gone." he said looking at her. She had grown up, she had grown her strawberry bubblegum coloured hair out so it was waist length now, she had filled out to in to a very beautiful woman, well as far as Sasuke was concerned she was. Sakura watched as he made his way over to her in the corner, Sakura tried to run but he pinned her body with his against the wall.

"Now now Sakura, don't be like that." Sasuke said, he chose his next words carefully that it would hit close to home, using her feelings for him.

"I throught you loved me Sakura" he said as he bent down to look her in the eyes as he said it.

"P-please, please let me go, Sasuke" Sakura begged. She was crying because she had so much pent up emotions for him, she didn't want to break down and make him think she was still the weak, shy girl that she used to be.

"After I'm done, maybe i might think about letting you go" he smirked and she shivered. After their 'Exercise' Sakura could barely stand, so she stayed in Sasuke's room. When Sakura woke up she was alone, she tried to stand but her legs had other ideas and she fell into Sasuke's strong arms.

"Here, lie down for awile, you'll feel better afterwards" he said, kindly smiling at her.

"O-ok" she said as Sasuke picked her up and lied her on the bed and after a while they both went to sleep.

-X-X-

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke to see Sasuke's room again, though i still didn't know where my room is. I turned to see Sasuke sleeping next to me, I got up as quietly as I could but when I went to open the door, I heard a deep clearing of a throat behind me. I turned to see Sasuke looking at me.

"I told you, you might be able to go when I was done, well you just lost that" he smirked as he got up and walked over to me. I stared to shake, he grabbed me and threw me on the bed for another round of our 'Exercises'. I repeatedly screamed at him to stop, but it was no use.

"If you struggle or scream, I'll make sure you never leave this place alive!" Sasuke said, when I saw his face, he was smirking at me, as he continued to hammer into me. What he didn't know was that I was bleeding. He didn't stop so I screamed at him,

"Sasuke! Sasuke stop! I'm bleeding!" he suddenly stopped and stared at me.

"W-what!" he stuttered as he looked shocked.

"I said "I was bleeding" I said to him, he looked down and saw crimson blood over our bodies.

-X-X-

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"She's bleeding?" I thought to muself.

"Your a virgin?" I asked stunned,

"Y-yes I-I was waiting 'till I married" she said,

"Well, you were always so innocent" I smirked. I watched as her eyes widened and the tears fall one by one down her face. As I saw her cry, I thought of our genin days. She was always so innocent, standing around, doing everything without argument. I came out of her, got off the bed. I got dressed and left, locking the door behind me.

-X-X-

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura looked up as Sasuke left the room. Sakura just let all her pent up emotions out. She cried until she fell asleep. Sasuke stood outside the door until she fell asleep before walking back inside and dressing her, he was about to put on her panties, when she stopped him, his eyes shoot up to her face, to see that she was awake.

"Please, please finish what you started" she said in a small voice as she pulled of his cloths as he stood there frozen.

"W-what?" he asked,

"I've always wanted it to go to you" she said pulling down onto the bed,

"Please, Sasuke-kun". Sasuke nodded and climbed back on top of her. He entered her and thrusted 'till they both came together, him spilling his seed into her body. After awhile Sasuke collapsed onto her and they soon fell asleep. The next morning Sasuke wasn't there when Sakura woke up, so she dressed and decided to go for a walk.

"Hello there beautiful, lost your way?" said a passing sound ninja,

"No thanks I'm just looking around" Sakura said kindly to him.

"Well I can give you the tour if you would like?" he asked,

"No I'm alright, I think I can find my way around myself" she said as she stared to walk down the hall, but as she was about to walk back into Sasuke and her room, the sound ninja grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the wall and kissed her. Sakura gasped and the ninja took that oppotunity to slip his tounge in her mouth. The next moment the Sound ninja was thown against the other wall, going up to the fallen ninja, Sakura smilied and shook her head and said,

"Never touch me or you will pay" she said to him as she left to go back to Sasuke's room.

**Well thats the first chapter in my very first fanfic so please review but please be nice ****its my first. Thank you for reading the next chapter will be up in the next month some time. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Go Chapter 2! Its called 'My baby'**

Here we go!

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was siting on my bed as Sasuke walked in, I missed him so much when he left to train,(but don't tell Sasuke-kun :D). I am glad hes back.

"Hey Baby" he would always say when he came back, I have been here for 5 months and yet no-one has come to save me. But today was different somehow, when he walked in he didn't say anything or even looked at me, he just put his stuff down and walked out again. "Sasuke-kun, d-do you love me?" I asked when he came back, when he just looked at me I thought of the night he left me on the bench, I vowed that I was strong enough to prove that I wasn't the weak little Sakura he once knew but the strong, capable woman that could bring him back to his home.

"Why do you ask Sakura?" he said as he went around getting ready to go to a meeting with Kabuto and Orochimaru. All I did was look at him, studying his face as he looked at me, then in the middle of all my thinking the door opened to see Kabuto. He just stared at us. "Sasuke whats taking so long, Orochimaru-san is getting bored" he said looking at my stomach. When he saw that I was looking at him he just smirked and told Sasuke that he needed to hurry up or Orochimaru would do it himself. Though I didn't know what he was talking about I just sat there and listened.

"Its coming, tell him to give me 2 months and I'll have it ready to go" he said and told Kabuto to get lost so he could talk to me. "You still haven't answered my question, Sakura" he said coming to sit next to me, I just leaned my head against his shoulder and said, "Because we haven't been together in awhile so I was wondering if you didn't love me anymore" I just heard him sigh as I leaned over and kissed his lips. He just looked at me before deepening the kiss to the animal intensity that comes with the power we hold over each other.

-X-X-

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke pushed Sakura down and stared to kiss her again, as Sakura took off his shirt, she thought of what Kabuto had said "If you don't get it done soon, Orochimaru will get it him self", did he say what she thought he did? When Sakura looked back at him, he was tugging at her shirt. As it when over her head, she kissed him with so much passion, it was if her heart would explode from the love she felt for this man.

"If I don't make her pregnant soon Orochimaru is going to do it and I can't just watch him rape the first woman I have ever loved (besides my mummy)" he thought to himself as he worked on geting the button of her pants undone as she was doing the same. Sakura just got his pants off as he kissed her so deeply that when he broke it, she was breathless, now Sakura was just in her panties and bra and Sasuke in his boxes, Sasuke ripped the rest of their cloths off them and threw them on the floor. Sasuke looked at Sakura to see if he could continue, when Sakura nodded he positioned him self over her and drove his hardened shaft into her body, Sakura screamed as he thrusted wildly within her. Sasuke's grip on Sakura's hips was painful but she didn't care, she just needed to put the fire out within her and for him to love her as fully as she loved him.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

When I took her the last time she was screaming my name so loud that someone broke the door to see what the commotion was and caught us in the process of trying to impregnant her. Now when I take her her moans and screams of extacy are still loud but everyone knows what I'm trying to do so they have to put up with out moans and screams of each others name. I can see that she is in pain but she wants it as badly as I do, her passion is so strong its rivals my own. At that moment Sakura wrapped her legs around mu waist to pull me in deeper as I thrusted within her, after what felt like an eternaty I felt her walls tighten around me as I spilled my seed into her body, but I didn't stop I just kept thrusting in and out untill our bodies were covered with sweat and we were both panting. I was going to stop but she flipped me over onto my back and started to ride me like I was the biggest damn bull you could every ride, I placed my hands on her hips as she rotated on my tool savouring every minute of it. She leant down and I kissed her so heavily that she stopped just to keep kissing me. Just as I spilled my seed into her hot passage way, she released her passion but though I knew she wanted to lie down on me and sleep, she kept going. when I stopped her, I asked what she was doing and all she told me was that she was doing what I had been ordered to do, make her pregnant. "How could she have known what we were talking about" thats when it hit him, she had said that I hadn't taken her in awile and thought that I was just busy but when I said 2 months she figued it out.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Why do you want me to give you a child? Sakura asked as she layed down on Sasuke's chest, she had figued it out when he had told Kabuto to give him 2 months and it will be ready, she knew that depending on how many time they 'Exercised' they would have to wait a month or two before finding out if she was pregnant. "Because Orochimaru wants a vessel to use after hes finished with me" Sasuke said running his fingers through her hair, "But I will not let him take my baby from me, if he does it will be over my dead body" she told him as she drew circles on his chest with her fingers. "I know baby, I'll never let him take it" he told her. But he knew that he had to impregnate her before he can overthrow Orochimaru and take sakura to be his wife.


End file.
